The Only Exception
by Talita Helen
Summary: Em tudo na minha vida James Potter sempre fora a única exceção - Lily Evans


**The Only Exception**

Em tudo na minha vida, James Potter sempre fora a única exceção, ele era tudo aquilo que eu nunca pensei querer. Olhei para ele, a respiração profunda, os cabelos bagunçados...Levantei-me ainda fitando-o, eu não queria magoa-lo, mas eu não podia, eu já o virá machucar tantas garotas, eu não queria – não podia - me machucar, não com ele...

_**You are the only exception**_

Eu nunca acreditei no amor...Mentira, eu já havia acreditado uma vez, uma única vez, eu o vira, sentira-o, mas ele se foi junto com a minha mãe, eu vi meu pai se despedaçar quando ela se foi e levou consigo todo o amor que ele sentia, que eu sentia...A partir daquele dia eu jurei nunca amar...

Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde há alguns minutos estava deitada ao lado dele, ele dormia serenamente, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que o costume... É James Potter sempre fora uma exceção, a começar pelos cabelos, eu sempre tive uma queda por meninos loiros, desde pequena quando perdia a fala na frente do meu vizinho trouxa e no primeiro ano com o Remus, embora sejamos apenas bons amigos, mas James, o James não, seus cabelos eram castanhos sedosos e brilhantes que insistiam em ficar arrepiados.

_**You are the only exception **_

Sempre fui uma garota segura, sempre soube o que eu queria, nunca ficava na duvida, em tudo que eu fazia tinha muita convicção, nada me fazia perder o foco, nem mesmo um garoto, ah não ser é claro James Potter, a minha única exceção.

_You are the only exception_

Dizem que para toda regra a uma exceção, eu nunca acreditei nisso, não sei o porquê isso não funcionava comigo, até o dia em que James Potter entrou na minha vida, não digo no primeiro ano quando nos conhecemos, mas no quarto ano quando ele me roubou um beijo, eu fiquei com raiva, muita raiva, ninguem nunca havia me roubado um beijo, ele foi o primeiro e único, de novo a única exceção.

_**You are the only exception **_

Eu tive um único namorado quando estava no quinto ano. Amos Diggory, loiro, olhos azuis meio nerd, ele é um cara legal, mas não deu certo, eu não o amava, aliás, eu não amava, nunca amei ninguem além de meu pai e minha mãe. Porém, desde o dia em que James me roubou aquele beijo sempre que o via eu sentia algo estranho, diferente, como se algo sufocasse meu peito, mesmo quando estava com Amos eu me sentia assim quando o via, eu pensava que era raiva, raiva pelo beijo roubado, raiva por ele ser tão cafajeste com as outras garotas, raiva por que ele não saia dos meus pensamentos.

Suspirei ainda admirando-o enquanto dormia, ele era tão bonito acordado e ainda mais dormindo, um sorriso travesso repousava em seus lábios não quero nem imaginar o que se passa nessa cabecinha marota, encostei o queixo em meus joelhos abraçando minhas pernas, eu me sentia tão bem ao lado dele, e também tão perdida, eu tinha medo de me apaixonar, sempre tive nunca quis me machucar, sofrer. Quando Amos dizia que me amava eu nunca respondia 'Eu te amo' era sempre 'Idem' ou 'Eu também' a única pessoa a quem eu disse 'Eu te amo' foi a minha mãe e ela se foi, eu tinha medo de ao dizer essas palavras novamente ser abandonada de novo.

**_You are the only exception _**

Eu jurei nunca amar, nunca me apaixonar, nunca me envolver, mas James Potter fazia com que eu esquecesse essas juras, ele fazia com que eu esquecesse tudo o que eu havia passado, eu esquecia as dores de ter perdido quem eu mais amava, eu esquecia a raiva que sentia do próprio James, esquecia de mim... Sempre mantive distancia do amor, amar doía e eu não queria sentir essa dor, não novamente, então manter distancia era a melhor maneira de ser feliz.

**_And I've always lived like this_**

**_Keeping a comfortable, distance_**

**_And up until now I swored to myself_**

**_That I'm content with loneliness,_**

**_Because none of it was worth the risk_**

Mas então por que eu me sentia tão infeliz? Depois daquele beijo, sempre que o via e tentava convencer a mim mesma de que eu não gostava dele, era como se os dias não fizessem mais sentido, como se viver não tivesse um significado...

Suspirei novamente, por tanto tempo eu tive certeza do que sentia, do que pensava, fazia, corri os olhos em volta, a sala comunal dos monitores estava silenciosa, James ainda dormia profundamente, o peito subia e descia com a respiração lenta.

_**But you are the only exception**_

Levantei-me e fui até o sofá onde ele estava esparramado, me sentei na beirada e olhei para ele, levei a mão aos seus cabelos sedosos deixando que meus dedos deslizassem pelos fios arrepiados, devagar aproximei meu rosto ao seu e deixei que meus lábios se colassem aos dele, nesse momento tive a certeza de que tudo o que eu queria era estar com ele, dormir e acordar ao seu lado por todo o tempo que me fosse permitido.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei ao deitar ao seu lado e me aninhar em seus braços, ali era o meu lugar e eu estava finalmente acreditando que amar não era assim tão doloroso que nem todos iriam me abandonar.

Por que em tudo na minha vida James Potter sempre fora a única exceção.

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_


End file.
